


Focused

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulations, Poetry, Pon Farr, Rhyming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is focused when Jim is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focused

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
I am in a peculiar state.  
  
Perhaps, I should meditate.  
  
Or shall I continue to penetrate?  
  
As I demand you to masturbate.  
  
At any rate,  
  
I will eventually find your prostate.  
  
So, I have decided to continue to mate.  
  
No need for us to communicate.  
  
Soon, we shall both ejaculate.  
  
We must accept our fate.  
  
To never underestimate.  
  
That I can dominate.  
  
Checkmate.

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
